Shot throught the Heart Contest
by FoxGirl93
Summary: Ok this is for a contest on Quizilla. I will be using three different animes in each so it's kinda like a crossover. Enjoy!
1. True Feelings Bullet

**For a contest on Quizilla I don't own Death Note or any of its characters!**

**There is LightxMisa bashing so if you like the pairing I'd advise you to not read this. XD  
**

**Enjoy, ve~  
**

* * *

**True Feelings Bullet**

**~Light Yagami~**

You had been working with the Kira task force for a while now and there was** _one_** thing that bothered you; Misa's constant affection with Light. But you were going to change all that with what was in your hand now. A gun. No, you weren't going to kill Amane, although it was tempting to do so. No, you were going to shoot, **_Light_**

Oh don't worry it won't kill him, only spill his true feelings out to you the shooter.

Isn't that wonderful?~

The only setback was that it was only for thirty minutes. But you would use those thirty minutes to your advantage.

So, you chock the gun and pointed it at Light's heart and shot, in front of _everyone_ no less.

Everyone had looks of pure horror, well, everyone except L and Misa. L had a look of interest and Misa looked absolutely furious and rushed over to her Lighty-kins.

Light had got up, clutching his heart and started straight at you, not at Misa like he normally would, you.

"Light! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" the blond asked him frantically.

Light just stared at her for a moment before glaring and saying,

"Leave me alone you, whore. I don't love you; I was just using you."

Oh this plan was going great so far!

Misa after hearing these words come form her "lovers" mouth began bailing her eyes out and promptly slapped Light across the face.

Light recovered then turned back to you.

"[Name-chan], I love you, not Misa." and with that he kissed you senseless.

Before you could even respond he broke away and stared at you weirdly.

Looks like the thirty minutes are over. Oh, well, it was good while it lasted.

****Extended Ending****

"What happened? Why is Misa crying?" Light asked not remembering a thing that happened in the past thirty minutes.

Said guy went over to comfort his so called girlfriend and was only greeted by,

"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU BASTARD!" and an another slap across the face.

Light once again recovered, rubbed his cheek, and walked over to you putting an arm around your waist.

If he didn't have to keep up the facade of being Misa's boyfriend it was fine with him, as long as he got you as well.

* * *

**Word Count: 381**

**Reviews, Favs, and Watches are love~!**

**~FoxGirl93  
**


	2. Serenade Bullet

**Number two!**

**I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden or any of its characters!  
**

**

* * *

Serenade Bullet**

**~Pein~**

Konan had bought something off the inherent because she was quite bored. It came a few days later but she realized that it was not the thing she ordered.

_The postal people must have gotten it wrong..._ she thought to herself as she opened the box and looked inside.

Inside the box was a gun, but just not any gun, a special gun with magical bullets. She also found a note that said '**Use it wisely, girl!**'

She shrugged and looked at the bullets. One said serenade bullet and her evil brain began forming a plan...

A few minutes later, Konan was standing all stealthy like against the wall with the gun cocked and pressed to her chest ready to fire when needed.

At that moment, Pein, the almighty leader, came outside his room only to be shot in the head by a random bullet.

This caused him the fall back a few feet and back inside his open bedroom door.

Konan was a little worried but she knew it didn't wound him.

A few minutes later, Pein got up and looked outside and saw it was raining.

For some reason, he had a sudden urge to run outside and sing. So, that is what he did and, of course, Konan followed grabbing a video camera along the way.

She saw that Pein had opened his cloak and looked like he was about to break out into song, but not until most of the male members of the Akatsuki came out to join their leader in his wonderful serenade.

'**It's Raining Konan! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Konan! Amen!  
I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get  
Absolutely soaking wet!  
It's Raining Konan! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Konan! Every Specimen!  
Tall, azure, pale, and clean**

**sweet and tough and strong and lean.'**

While all the singing was going on, Konan was taping it all for blackmail and all the Akastuki members were dancing as well as singing.

Konan had to say it was one of the most hilarious moments in all of Akastuki history.

****Extended Ending****

"Konan, why are we outside in the _rain_?" Pein asked his close childhood friend.

"Oh nothing, Pein, you'll see soon enough…" Konan said with a smirk on her face.

Pein was confused but told everyone to go inside and he and Konan walked back into their respective rooms.

A few of horrifying embarrassing moments later, a scream was heard throughout the Akatsuki base saying,

"KONAN! GET BACK HERE WITH THAT TAPE!"

* * *

**Word Count: 421**

**Review, Favs, and Watches are love~**

**~FoxGirl93  
**


	3. Absolute Crack Bullet

**The last one and my favorite~**

**Enjoy and I dont own APH or any of it's characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Absolute Crack Bullet**

******~Pirate England~**

My relationship with the notorious pirate, Arthur Kirkland, all began when one of his enemies, France, kidnapped me from my home country, Canada.

You see I represent his Newfoundland and Labrador and my name is known as, Amelia Lockhart but that is just for my province. For now you may call me that.

I was born in America but moved with Canada when he broke off from England and became what I am now.

Now, I bet your wondering how I had gotten kidnapped, yes? Well, in the middle of the night, Francis snuck inside my bedroom and took me with him back to his home country.

It sure surprised me to wake up in France's bed; he being all wrapped around my frame.

"Eh? France?"

"Yes, _mon cheri_?

"Why am I here with you?" I asked a little harshly.

He just pulled me closer (if that was even possible) and whispered in my ear,

_Je vous enlevé de cette terrible du Canada, de l'amour_

I blinked and said,

"What?"

"Oh nothing nothing, love..." he replied as he pulled me on top of him; my face in his chest.

"Francis, what the hell?" I mumbled into his white pirate shirt. (Yes surprisingly he was fully clothed).

He just laughed his frenchy laugh and cooed,

"Ohoho~ _mon amour_ I didn't know you liked to be top~"

I sighed and said, "France you put me  
on top of you; I didn't want this."

He just laughed again and kissed my cheek repeatedly until before moving to my neck and up to my ear lobe, which he bit with his sharp teeth.

I had to resist giving him any signs that I _was_ indeed enjoying all this affection.

"Mmmm... you like, _mon cheri_?" he whispered into my ear.

I rolled my eyes and replied,

"Francis, does it look like I'm enjoying it?" lifting my face up to let him see my annoyed look.

Unfortunately, for me this is what France wanted and he smirked; his lips crashing onto my own.

I tried my hardest to push him away, but my attempts where futile that is until a certain blond came to my rescue.

"G't off h'r you bloody frog!" a British voice yelled grabbing me from France's grasp.

As I was about to thank my savior, I realized that this was the infamous Captain Arthur Kirkland Canada warned me about. Little did I know that he was also England as well.

He smirked at me and said,

"You alright, miss? That bloody frog there didn't hurt ya did 'e?"

I just shook my head no at his question and he smiled at me.

"Good. 'Cause if 'e did I would 'ave ta shoot 'em."

I didn't object to that idea.

"C'mon, love. Let's g't of 'ere." He said as he picked me up bridal style a jumped out of France's window.

He landed swiftly and began racing towards were his shipped was docked.

Once we got on the ship, he set me down onto my two feet and began to bark out orders to his crew.

I just watched as he changed from the sweet hero into a mean captain of a pirate ship.

It had been a while since my first encounter with the British pirate known as, Arthur Kirkland, and I was enjoying my time on his ship.

That was until we got attack by another ship.

It seemed that Arthur had a feud with Spain over the ocean's mighty waters.

I watched helplessly as Arthur began fighting the Spaniard and luckily he won, but had gotten hurt in the process.

He called one of his men over and told them to put Spain down in the brig, which he did, but not until Spain got a good look at me.

Once they were gone, I rushed over to Arthur and began to apply first-aid on him.

"Hey I don't need your help, little missy!" he said all pirate lingo gone from his speech and only a British accent remained.

"You know, I like you with your British accent only. Did I ever tell you I thought British accents are hot?" I asked teasingly hoping to see him blush and rant in his cute accent of his.

Just liked I wanted he blushed crimson and yelled at me,

"S-s-shut up you, bloody woman!"

I only laughed and finished up his first-aid saying,

"There all done, Iggy-kins~"

He just blushed more and excused himself to his room and I followed him against my best interest.

I noticed a gun next to his bed and I picked it up and without knowing it was loaded pointed and shot at Arthur.

It went straight through his back but he only flinched and turned around to face me with a bright smile on his face.

_Ok what was going on here I thought Arthur was tsundere..._

"Oh, M'Kayla!" he said grasping me in a loving cuddle.

Wait who's this M'Kayla person?

Oh wait that's me...

I returned his cuddle and we stayed like that for quite sometime.

Let's just say I enjoyed emotional Arthuralot that day.

* * *

**Word Count: 851**


End file.
